1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novelty items capable of generating polyphonic sounds. Specifically, the present invention relates to novelty balloons having a piezoelectric buzzer configured to generate polyphonic sounds.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Piezoelectric films are known conventionally. An article by J. Paradiso entitled “The interactive balloon: Sensing, actuation, and behavior in a common object” and published in IBM SYSTEMS JOURNAL, Vol. 35, Nos. 3&4 (1996) mentions that:                The key to endowing the balloon with hearing and speech is a sheet of piezoelectric polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) film, which is a semicrystalline homopolymer; i.e., a polymer in a mixture of crystalline and amorphous states.        
The PVDF film referenced above cannot endow a balloon with the ability to reproduce high quality sounds. Indeed, the cost factor in the manufacture and use of such piezoelectric films is an impediment to the rapid commercialization of such acoustic transducers, such as for party balloons equipped with piezoelectric technology. Additionally, to produce a good quality sound with this film, a large amplifier is required, hence, making the balloons heavy and unable to float as well as commercially unviable.
Balloon manufacture in the industry is highly automated in order to generate finished balloons at a rapid rate. This means that the production of balloons incorporating film piezoelectric systems with necessary electronics cannot be currently automated to keep up with the rapid rate at which balloons are manufactured.
Further, film piezoelectric systems present difficulties in assembly. Specifically, the difficulties arise during assembly of electromechanical connections of the piezoelectric film and a printed circuit board. This requires complicated and expensive use of special connectors, which are not reliable.
Also, the piezoelectric film relies heavily on the tension of a fully inflated and rigid balloon in order to function efficiently. The film is very soft and pliable. In order for it to reproduce sounds (especially voice and music sounds) at a reasonable level of volume and quality, it must rely on the rigidity of the balloon. If the balloon deflates for any reason and becomes flaccid, the sound quality and volume coming from the piezoelectric film will be compromised.
Oftentimes, balloons filled with helium or air become deflated and lose their rigidity. This typically happens within days of inflating the balloon, because the balloons lose air or helium through their valve system and permeation of the gasses through the balloon film. Hence, balloons become flaccid with the passage of time. As the balloons are carried from place to place, they also lose their rigidity due to changes in temperature and pressure. Even a small change in temperature or air pressure has an effect on the rigidity of the balloon.
This effect may be readily visualized by bringing a balloon inside one's house from the outdoors. There is invariably a difference in rigidity that ensues. In the summer, a balloon filled in the typical summer temperature conditions can be flaccid when brought into an air conditioned environment indoors. With relatively small changes in temperature, a difference in air pressure in the balloon results.
Piezoelectric crystals/ceramic buzzers are disclosed, for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,981 entitled “Telephone control device”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,527 entitled “Small electronic apparatus” that identifies PIEZO Co., LTD of Japan as a provider of piezoelectric buzzers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,712 entitled “Telephone nuisance call mitigation screening device”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,611 entitled “Facsimile store and forward system with local interface” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,100 entitled “Facsimile store and forward system with local interface translating DTMF signals into store and forward system commands” that identifies a piezo speaker under model PKM 17EPT-4001 of Murata-Erie of Smyma, Ga. The contents of each of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
A conventional sound module includes a piezoelectric buzzer, sound chip, mechanical switch, printed circuit board and all electronics and batteries contained within a common housing and identified as a Musical Sticker from a company named MEGA SOUND (USA) LLC of Brooklyn, N.Y. The Musical Sticker has the following directions: attach it to any card, paper. The melody will be generated whenever you press the sticker. Remove the rear paper of button and put on the suitable location. The Musical Sticker can be used for any kind of card, letter, gift box, notebook, calendar and so on. The Musical Sticker plays over 1,000 times.
If these directions are followed and the common housing is stuck onto the card, letter, gift box, notebook, calendar or solid objects of that type, the sound level is faint from the piezoelectric buzzer and the quality of sound is therefore tinny and poor. None of these recommended surfaces are in any way tensioned.
To operate the Musical Sticker, the switch is pressed against bias into contact with a metallized surface of the printed circuit board to actuate triggering circuitry. The triggering circuitry triggers the piezoelectric buzzer to generate sounds in accordance with signals from the sound chip. The entire assembly is housed within a common housing that includes a plastic cover that flexes to permit actuation of the switch and a plastic film bottom on which is applied an adhesive for sticking to a surface of an object.
Further, conventional piezoelectric films or buzzers that are currently incorporated into novelty items capable of producing only monophonic or single frequency sounds. Typically, these sound-producing elements are called single-tone generators. One of the disadvantages of the single-tone generators is that they are incapable of playing melodies, songs, or other continuous multi-tone sounds, i.e., polyphonic sounds. Hence, they would not be very effective in playing out a “Happy Birthday” song to a recipient.
Thus, there is a need to have a balloon (novelty or otherwise) having a piezoelectric buzzer attached to balloon's continuously tensioned surface and capable of generating polyphonic sounds. The balloon is capable of generating polyphonic sounds with its sound producing module even if it becomes deflated. This is because the sound producing module is attached to balloon's continuously tensioned surface. Further, there is a need to utilize acoustic abilities of the balloon to amplify sounds generated by the piezoelectric buzzer, as well as, produce better sound projection (loudness), better clarity of sound, and broader frequency range.